


Give me a nickname

by abigail312



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dryhumping, FirstFanFicEver, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, PWP, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, dryhumped, isabit, microscopictho, nonpenatrativesex, stillsextho, thatdoesntmean, theirbrainsout, theplot, theybasically, theycameintheirpants, youshouldntreadit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail312/pseuds/abigail312
Summary: Victor and Yuri dry hump their brains out because Yuuri is too inexperienced but still low key wants to have sex





	Give me a nickname

Yuuri's POV

I can't get enough of Victor. Every day he treats me as if I'm the only person in the world without fail. He reminds on a daily basis that I'm the only one for him, I find it amusing at times but I have no doubt that he truly means it. 

We've been together for 5 months now. We recently moved in together about 2 weeks ago. For me it's been  like a dream come true, being in love with my idol and best friend it honestly sounds like something out of my wildest dreams.

My love for Victor is unconditional but something's telling me that Victor wants more. Is he finding the morning kissing boring? Does he want to take our relationship a bit further? I want to believe that I'm just being paranoid but they're still possibilities. 

The only thing Victor and I have done is share a few kisses. When things start to get heated I shy away from it. Victor's always there to reassure me, he tells me we don't have to rush things but I don't know for how long he'll be patient. I don't want to lose Victor over something like this. 

Victor's POV

   I honestly don't know how I got so lucky. To me Yuuri seems like something out of my wildest dreams and yet I get to wake up beside him every morning, see his beautiful raven hair tied back when we make breakfast together and kiss eachother good night. 

As a couple we do normal couple things. We've gone on dates numerous places. My favorite one was the day we went to the amusement park. I'll never get tired of Yuuri's laugh, as cliche as it sounds it's honestly music to my ears. 

I don't think Yuuri wants to try anything sexual as yet and that's Ok with me. I'll wait for Yuuri and even if he never wants to its alright, because what we have right now is beyond perfect. 

3rd person POV

Yuuri and Victor had just returned from Yuri's 16th birthday party. They were so happy for him, not only for his new found maturity but also because of the fact the Yuri and Otabek were obviously a thing now. 

"Yuuri could you please get me some water to drink? Victor asked, falling in the couch from exhaustion. 

"Of course." Yuuri replied

"Did you hear the nickname Otabek gave Yuri?" Yuuri yelled from the kitchen, slight amusement in his voice. 

"Which one? Yura I think it was" Victor replied. 

"Yeah that one. Isn't it just adorable?" Yuuri joked, handing the water to Victor

"Mhm I suppose it is." Victor agreed

"Say Victor..." Yuuri began,  
"Why don't I have a cute Nickname?" Yuuri asked. 

Yuuri removed the cup from Victor's hand and placed it on a nearby table. When he returned his attention back to Victor he quickly straddled him.  
Victor was surprised but didn't react too much. 

"Sorry Yuuri." Victor apologized, "There are so many different things I call you I never thought to stick with just one."

"It's alright, I'd really like one though Victor." Yuuri purred. He rolled his hips against Victor to emphasize the "like" in his statement. 

"Please?" Yuuri whispered seductively in Victor's ear

Victor shuddered from the heat of Yuuri's breath "Of course you can baby" Victor rasped, "let's talk about it tonight OK?"

"No, let's talked about it now." Yuuri growled

Before Victor could disagree Yuuri licked at Victor's lips, then cupped his face with both hands and kissed him with as much passion as he could muster. 

Victor kissed his lover back with force, licking over his lips and plunging his tongue inside Yuuri's. Victor massaged Yuuri's tongue with his own, causing a low groan from Yuuri 

Yuuri pulled back from Victor. His cheeks were flushed and his breath was rugged. 

"Touch me Victor," Yuuri urged, "Please." Yuuri's eyes were begging him to but the uncertainty could be heard in his voice.  

"Yuuri..." Victor began, "I'd want nothing more than to make love to you, trust me a really do but I don't want to rush things. I don't want to do anything you'll end up regretting."

"Don't you want to?" Yuuri pleaded, "I though that's what you wanted"

"Yuri I love you so much, the last thing I'd want to do is hurt you" Victor said, tenderly caressing Yuuri's cheek. "Let's take it slow ok?"

"Ok" Yuri replied, "I'm sorry for pushing, I wasn't thinking" Yuuri smiled sadly and began to remove himself from Victor's lap. 

"No baby," Victor said, giving Yuuri's hair a light stroke. "Stay like this, you look really sexy right now"

Yuri's face turned a shade of pink and Victor couldn't help but smile. After all that Yuuri was still adorably shy. 

"Alright." Yuri repositioned himself, "I still want you to touch me, we don't have to go all the way but even just a little. I want you to" Yuri muttered 

Victor leaned towards Yuri, their lips barley touching breathing in each other's scent. Victor's hand raked up Yuuri's thigh lightly stroking Yuuri

"Is this alright baby?" Victor asked

Yuri's eyes closed and he hummed in contentment from Victor's action. 

"Grab my hips"

Victor complied, placing his hand first on Yuuri's waist and then gently bring them to rest on his hips. Yuuri sighed and looked down at Victor. The admiration Yuuri saw in Victor's eyes made his heart speed up. 

"Victor" Yuri whispered, "Tell me what to do"

Victor didn't say anything, he pulled Yuri closer to him and they met eachother tongue first in a passionate kiss. Yuri closed his eyes and welcomed the heat of Victor's tongue. Victor bit into Yuri's bottom lip, bringing it into his mouth and giving it a light tug. Yuri moaned from Victor's ministration and desperately ground his crotch against Victor's.

Victor through his head back against the couch and moaned from the delicious friction of Yuuri's rocking hips.

"Ah....Yuri! Keep doing that....oh go-"

"Victor does that feel good?" Yuri asked. 

His pace quickened and his grip on Victor's shoulder became bruising as they continued to thrust their hips together. 

"It feels good right Victor?"

"Yeah baby, keep going just like that" Victor moaned, "You're doing fine"

Victor felt like a horny teenager, although he didn't mind. He'd gladly cum in his pants if it meant he'd get to experienced things like this with Yuri. Yuri's expression was priceless.  his glasses were crooked on his face, his cheeks a light shade of pink and sweat running down his template. The obvious bulge in his pants was just begging for attention. 

Yuuri did as he was told, he rapped his arms around Victor's neck and continued to grind his hips against Victor's, although they were clothed the sensation was amazing. Yuri wanted more. 

"Fuck," Yuuri gasped. Yuuri removed Victor's hand from his hips and brought them to rest on his ass.  

Victor was amazed by Yuri's boldness but didn't stop to dwell on it, he began to steadily kneading Yuri's tender flesh, causing Yuri to shudder and moan. 

"God Yuuri.... you look so hot right now," Victor purred. 

Spreading Yuri's cheeks apart, he continued to fondle Yuri through his tight pants. Victor brought his lips to Yuuri's collar bone and gently nipped at the sensitive skin. 

Yuuri's skin felt like it was on fire, his body shook and his heart rate sped up. Yuuri felt that fire pooling low in his abdomen so he knew he was close. 

"Victor I.... I'm close." Yuri whimpered, "fuck Victor... harder"

Victor controlled Yuuri's hip movement, gripping him harder and allowing him to desperately rut his hips against his own. 

When Victor knew he was close too he flipped Yuuri onto his back. He slipped his fingers under Yuuri's jeans and looked into Yuuri's eyes silently asked for permission. When Yuuri nodded he removed Yuuri's jeans and his own, discarding them somewhere on the floor.

Yuuri was stunning in this state Victor thought. His skin was sheen with sweat and there was a wet spot where his erection strained against his underwear.Victor raked his hands under his shirt up Yuuri's torso and over his nipples, smiling and basking in sight of his boyfriend. 

Victor nibbled on the skin of Yuuri's neck. He kissed along his jawline and licked and sucked on his earlobe. When Yuuri began desperately calling his name Victor resumed kissing Yuuri while thrusting his hips against him. Yuuri groaned and hooked his legs around Victor waist, drowning in the feeling of Victor rubbing their cocks together.

"Oh fuck yes..... Victor! Oh god right there" Yuri practically screamed as he neared his release

Victor placed a hand on Yuuri's forehead pushing his hair back, the other pinning his hip down as they rocked their bodies together.

"Ah!.... Fuck yes... that feels great Victor. Victor I'm coming... "

Yuuri's back arched when he felt his release, his vision blurred and his muscles tensed. Victor snapped his hips a few more times and came with Yuuri's name on his lips. 

Victor collapsed on top on Yuuri to catch his breath. Victor could hear Yuuri's deep breaths and his heart beat, glad to know he wasn't the only one feeling utterly spent

When their breathing evened out Victor cupped Yuuri's cheek and brought his face closer to kiss him.  
Yuuri's hand found purpose in Victor's soft silver hair as he sloppily kissed him back. Victor's tongue massaged his own and Yuuri absolutely loved it. It was obscene the way he used his tongue and practically fucked Yuuri's mouth and sucked on his tongue. Yuuri imitated Victor's movement, rolling his tongue with Victor's. 

Victor pulled away from Yuuri to catch his breath. He stared lovingly into his eyes while stroking his cheek. 

"Yuuri are you feeling ok?" Victor asked

"Yeah... I'm more than ok." Yuuri beamed, "But can we clean up now? It's kinda getting uncomfortable"

They both removed themselves from the couch and discarded their dirtied clothing. Victor prepared a bath for Yuuri and later again asked Yuuri if he was okay. Yuuri assured him he was fine and that it felt great.

When it was time for bed Victor trapped Yuuri in his embrace and kissed him tenderly. 

"I love you." Yuuri whispered, nuzzling into the crook of Victor's neck

It wasn't the first time Yuuri had said that to Victor and it most definitely won't be the last, but for some reason the words seemed so much more special to them at that moment. 

 

"Hey Victor?" 

"Hm?"

"Have you thought about my new nickname?"

"Yeah... You can be my sexy little piggy from now on."

"Go to hell."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other story   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564154


End file.
